


Moments Like This

by HunterusHeroicus93



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt Dean Winchester, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterusHeroicus93/pseuds/HunterusHeroicus93
Summary: My apologies for the lack of summary, but my brain is refusing to give me any ideas. So, you're just gonna have to trust this one. It's good, I promise.Thanks as always to ThatOneWriter15 for her help, go take a look at her work!Enjoy xo<3





	Moments Like This

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for the lack of summary, but my brain is refusing to give me any ideas. So, you're just gonna have to trust this one. It's good, I promise.
> 
> Thanks as always to ThatOneWriter15 for her help, go take a look at her work!
> 
> Enjoy xo
> 
> <3

Jody flitted about the kitchen, getting dinner ready for herself and the girls. Alex would be home from work soon, and Claire had called to say she would be stopping by. She put a chicken in the oven and set the timer, then started preparing carrots and potatoes. As she switched on the hob, her mobile rang. She answered, holding it up with her shoulder as she set the table.  
  
“Sam, hey. What’s up?”  
  
“Hey, Jody. Listen, we’re in the area… Dean’s hurt. Mind if we come over and fix him up?”  
  
Jody put down the plate she’d nearly dropped, and grabbed the phone.  
  
“Of course, come on over. Alex is due back any minute, I’m sure she’ll be able to help. How bad is it?”  
  
“It doesn’t look too serious, but it’s bleeding a lot. I can’t tell until we clean him up.”  
  
Dean groaned as the Impala drove over a pothole, and fresh blood soaked through the rag he was pressing against his shoulder.  
  
“We’ll see you in a few. Thanks, Jody.” Sam hung up, and pushed his foot to the accelerator.  
  
***  
  
Jody opened the door as the Impala pulled up to her house. She watched as Sam and Dean got out, Sam hurrying around to the passenger side to steady the older Winchester. Dean shrugged him off, and Jody rolled her eyes.  
  
“Get in here, you two,” she called. “Dinner’s almost ready.”  
  
They entered the house and Dean looked towards the kitchen, sniffing the air.  
  
“Dean, can you stop thinking about your stomach for a second?” Sam huffed. He steered Dean towards the sofa and gently pushed him down.  
  
“Stop manhandling me, it’s just a cut,” Dean said gruffly, wincing as he shifted his arm.  
  
“You boys gonna tell me what happened?” Jody asked, looking between the two.  
  
“Routine haunting. Nothing we couldn’t handle,” Sam said. “The damn thing threw a mirror at us. Caught Dean right in the shoulder. He went down like a sack of -”  
  
“I get it,” Jody said sharply, raising her hands.  
  
The door opened again, and Claire and Alex made their way in, fighting to be the first through.  
  
“Ow, Claire!” Alex squealed. Claire laughed. They stopped at the sight of Jody standing at the kitchen archway, her arms folded across her chest.  
  
“You’ve been together thirty seconds, and you’re already fighting? _Really?_ ”  
  
Claire lowered her gaze. “Sorry, Jody.”  
  
Alex nodded. “Yeah. Sorry.”  
  
“Forget it. We have more important things to worry about.” Jody gestured to their guests.  
  
“Hey, Alex. Claire,” Sam said, turning to hug them.  
  
“What brings you here?” Alex asked.  
  
“Need help on a job?” Claire piped up, her eyes hopeful.  
  
Sam chuckled. “No. More of a medical emergency.”  
  
“Speaking of which,” Dean grumbled. “Can we get on with this, please?”  
  
“Right, sorry,” Sam said. “Alex, do you think you could take a look?”  
  
Alex nodded and set her bag down on the floor. Taking the seat next to Dean, she pried his hand away from the injury and pulled up his t-shirt sleeve. Dean hissed.  
  
“It looks like it’s stopped bleeding, for now. We need to get it cleaned, God knows what’s gotten in there. Jody, could you bring me the scissors, please?”  
  
“What?” Dean looked up. “What for?”  
  
“I need to cut your shirt so it doesn’t get in the way. Don’t look at me like that.”  
  
Jody returned with the scissors and handed them to Alex. Alex cut open the sleeve and peeled the two halves gently apart.  
  
“Okay, it’s not big, but it’s pretty deep. How’d it happen?”  
  
“I got in a fight with a mirror,” Dean snorted.  
  
“Seriously,” Alex said, rolling her eyes.  
  
“Yeah, he’s not kidding,” Sam said. “It was a ghost.”  
  
“Got it,” Alex nodded. “Bathroom,” she said to Dean. “We need water to clean this out, make sure there isn’t any glass in it, and we can’t do it here. Jody will kill us if we ruin the sofa. You’re lucky you haven’t already got blood everywhere.”  
  
“Water? There’s whisky in the flask, just use that,” Dean said, pointing to his jacket pocket.  
  
“Absolutely not!” Alex snapped. “You should never use alcohol to clean a wound - it kills the tissue and stops it from healing properly.”  
  
“Well, excuse me, Nurse. I’m not a medical professional,” Dean said. “Someone should let the other hunters know, they’re all doing the same thing.”  
  
Alex did not answer. She helped Dean to his feet and led the way upstairs.  
  
“Yell if you need anything,” Jody called after them.  
  
Sam sighed. “Thanks, Jody. We didn’t mean to interrupt, obviously you’re having a family thing.”  
  
“Sam, you _are_ family, remember?” Jody smiled. “You’re always welcome here. I’ll just have to set out extra plates. And you’re washing up.”  
  
Sam laughed. “Deal.” He turned to Claire. “So, what have you been up to?”  
  
“Hunting, mostly. A werewolf here, vamp nest there. Nothing exciting.” Claire looked slightly disappointed.  
  
“A _nest?”_ Sam exclaimed. “By yourself?”  
  
“Pretty much. I met up with another hunter on the job, but he didn’t make it. Had to finish them off myself.”  
  
A yell from upstairs interrupted them, followed by Alex’s exasperated voice.  
  
“Dean, stay still! I can’t stitch you up if you keep squirming!”  
  
Sam chuckled. “He takes on monsters, demons, and ghosts almost every day, but he can’t handle a needle.”  
  
Jody stared at him. “You ever been sewn up with a needle and thread, Sam?”  
  
Sam nodded. “Did it myself. Hurt like hell. But we’ve been through worse since then.”  
  
Jody’s expression softened.. “I know you have. But maybe try to be a little more sympathetic.”  
  
Sam sighed. “Alright. I won’t tease him about it. Much.”  
  
Jody smiled. “They must be almost finished. Let’s get dinner on the table.” She handed out tasks, and a few minutes later, five plates were filled.  
  
Alex and Dean headed back downstairs, Dean still grumbling about Alex sticking him with the needle.  
  
“Like I said, if you’d just kept still…”  
  
“How could I? You were jamming a pointy stick into my arm!”  
  
“Alright, you two,” Jody scolded. “Come and sit down.”  
  
They took the two remaining seats, Alex reluctantly sitting next to Claire.  
  
“How is it?” Sam asked.  
  
“Sore,” Dean said, shooting Alex a look. She shook her head in response.  
  
“We heard you screaming,” Claire smirked.  
  
“I was not screaming,” Dean said defensively.  
  
“Oh, yeah? What would you call it?”  
  
“... Shut up and eat your food.”  
  
They ate in silence, too tired to make conversation, but content in the company of their family.


End file.
